Saying goodbye over and over again
by EnigmaticCrux
Summary: Buffy is at Hogwarts. She is friends with the marauders. In the summer between fifth and sixth year she has to leave to be a slayer. She fights glory and dies. It takes 20 years for her to come back. She returns to Hogwarts with the new generation.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm leaving"

Buffy was now near tears. She had tried hard to go to school and be the slayer during summer, but it was almost impossible. Being the slayer was a full time job. She had to give up being a student and concentrate on saving the world in Sunnydale. She knew what she had to do. She had to leave Hogwarts. She had to say goodbye to all her friends. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and even Peter. She had to go.

"Buffy why do you have to go." Lily too was near tears.

It was the last day of the school year and they were saying goodbye for the summer they thought, but now it sounded like they were saying goodbye forever.

"I have a duty that comes before my education. I have to go and I won't be coming back. I'm sorry." The tears were starting to leak out. The young slayer hated to show her tears to anyone. She quickly gave them each a hug, and walked away. They all stared after her. She wouldn't see them all for a long time and some of them she would never see again.

"We have to stop Glory"

"Dawney I have too, I love you"

"Let her cross over! Let her cross over!"

"Buffy I tried to be strong, I really did. I will if you're her with me. Stay with me!"

"I'm in hell."

"I was in heaven, I was torn out of their by my friends"

Buffy had been brought back to life but her relationship with her friends had been damaged from her encounter with the heaven demention.

Not to mention it had taken 20 years for the resurrection spell to work.

Hey guys! This is a new buffy/hp crossover I just had an Idea for. Please review and tell me what I think and if you like please tell me the pairings you would like.


	2. Lookin and waiting

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I wanted to get writing as soon as possible because I've got some ideas for it. This story takes place after Buffy fights Glory and dies and during Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts. I have no idea if it's really 20 years between Harry now and his parents sixth year I'm just guessing. Some of my timing is off I'm sorry! I know she's not 17 when she fights Glory but please bear with me! Please tell me the pairings you want these are the ones I'm going to offer.

Buffy/Harry My personal fave.

Buffy/Snape This ones okay I think it sort of makes sense

Buffy/Sirius I have no idea if anyone wants this, but in my fic Buffy might be to young for him anymore.

Buffy/DracoThis is the one I don't personally like because Draco is so mean. But if it's okay for him to be OOC then I will do it. In the books he's so mean though.

Buffy had to get over it. She had to move on. She had to get away from Sunnydale. If even for a little while, she couldn't stand it. It was hard for her to believe. It had been 20 years since she had died. Her friends were all old now and she was still 17. She had to go. After she had died Faith came back and looked after Sunnydale. Buffy wasn't needed. She was going back to Hogwarts.

She had to find Dumbledore and let him know what happened. She didn't know where to look for him.

People hurried past Buffy on the streets of muggle London. They all had things to do, so no one gave her a second glance. She walked through a door on the a small building she wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't been here before. She had to find someone who would help her. She thought she might be able to find someone who knew where he was. This was how to get to Diagon alley right? It had been so long. The tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about Willow and Xander and Giles and all her friends back home who had gotten so old. She held back her tears and walked up to the man at the counter.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know a man named Dumbledore?" The man gave her a strange look but replied.

"Of course I do. Who doesn't? But anyway, what do you need to know about him?

"I need to know where he is."

"Well I'm not sure but he might be at Hogwarts. Schools out though. The term will start in a couple of weeks. He should be there getting ready for the new school year. Why do you need him so bad? You one of the students?

"I'm sorry sir but I can't answer all you questions. I just need him very badly."

"Well I guess I can ask someone to take him to you but I don't kno- oh I know someone who will take you to him! The guys name is Arthur Weasly. He knows Dumbledore well. He'll take you to him for sure! He's comin with his kids and their friends including Harry Potter! The'll be here in four days. Why don't you stay in the Leaky cauldron while your waiting? It's mighty comfy!"

Buffy thoughts flew through her mind. Could this man really get Dumbledore for her? Would she be okay staying here? Wait a minute did he say Potter? As in James- no it was Harry. Who the heck is Harry? It's been so long and I'm so confused! I might as well stay here so I can get some rest and wait. I have enough money to stay here for a couple of nights, but they don't use muggle money here. Dang it I forgot! Oh well I remember their was a bank I can exchange at, but what was the name again? Oh yeah it was Gringgots, or something like that.

"Okay sir. I'll stay here a few days till the man comes, but all my money is in muggle terms right now. Could you save me a room and when I'll come back I'll give you the money."

"Yeah sure peaches."

"Could you possibly tell me how to get to Gringgots?"

The man at the counter gave her directions to Gringgots. She followed them and managed to exchange her money for wizarding money, despite the creepy goblins She had seen much worse so they didn't bother her much. She went back to the Leaky cauldron, and payed for her room. She sat down on her temporary bed and sighed.


	3. Almost meeting

Hi Guys! Just so you know I have really messed up the timelines in this. Why? Because I can. So Buffy will be much younger in my story. So don't send me reviews about how my story timeline is messed up. I know it's messed up. But thanks again for all the reviews. As for pairings I don't know. Some people really want Buffy/Sirius but he is like so much older then her know! As for Buffy/Snape he too is way too old. So I think either Buffy/Harry of Buffy/Draco. So tell me which one out of the two you like. I'm sorry all those who wanted Buffy/Sirius or Buffy/Snape. But give me your opinion on which one out of the two you like the best.

Buffy had to get her school supplies while she was waiting for the Weasly guy to show up. He was going to be here later today to take her to Dumbledore. Apparently he was bring his family and their friends. She thought about the last time she had been to Hogwarts, over 20 years ago. Her wand had been broken since then and she needed a new one. She was interested to see if the creepy wand seller guy would pick her out a cool wand. After all when she had gotten her wand before, she had not been the slayer just a regular teenage girl. Would her type of wand change because she was now the slayer? Or would it change because she was now a walking corpse? Would the creepy Ollivander guy recognize her?

She thought about these things as she walked out of the back of the Leaky Cauldron. She saw the brick wall. It had been a long time since she had gone to Diagon alley. But some things you never forget. She tapped the bricks and entered Diagon alley.

She would be entering the school as a seventh year, and she was a little rusty with her magic, so she would have to study a lot. To tell the truth Buffy was a little scared to go to Hogwarts. It had been for ever since she had been there, and everything might be different. She was worried. After all she had had trouble in every school she had went to after she became the slayer. She could remember her friends from Hogwarts before. There was Lilly and James. Oh and James's friends Sirius and Remus and the Peter guy. She remembered them. Some of her happiest moments were at Hogwarts with them. It had been so long since she had seen them. They would all be old not seriously old now. They might be married or something! She thought of James and his crush on Lilly. Would they have gotten together?

She decided to go and get her books first. She walked into the book shop. It was filled with cabinets full of loads and loads of books. They stacked from floor to ceiling. She walked up to the man at the counter, and gave him her list. He helped her get all her books and she walked out of the shop with an armload of books which she thought she might not be able to carry if she wasn't the Slayer.

After she got all the rest of her stuff, she decided it was time to go to Ollivanders. She walked into the old musty shop and looked around. Ollivander suddenly swooped down on her almost from no where. The old geezer kind of looked at her funny, and began to speak.

"You've been here before."

"Listen I know but I don't have the wand you gave me before so I need a new one."

"No, no, no that old wand would not do for you now. You're much different now. That old one would not work. You are the slayer now. That old one was a good wand but not for those who have seen pain and death like you have."

"Um- okay…" Buffy just looked at him.

He went to the back and handed her a wand.

"Holly eleven in. and a unicorn tail hair."

Buffy knew the drill and shook it. Nothing happened but a noise like a bang erupted from the wand and he grabbed it from her. She stood there until he handed her another wand.

"Maple twelve in. dragon heartstring."

She shook it and it broke something on the other side of the shop in the back.

"Knew that wasn't it." He murmured "Try this. The wood is made of the oldest tree on Earth. The core is a hair from the very first Slayer mixed with a piece of skin from the last demon to leave this dimension feeding of a human and creating the very first vampire."

She took the wand and waved it. A feeling went through her. It invigorated her… and at the same time scared the crap out of her.

"I knew that one would work. Inside it, it has the power to be used for good or evil. The slayer protects and the demons destroy and try to rip apart all that the Slayer does. It is very powerful either way. Take it."

Buffy in between bouts of fear and uneasiness had enough grace to say a small "Thank you."

That was her last stop. She left the shop with her good/evil wand as she made her way back to the Leaky Cauldron. She went back through the magical brick doorway, and into the old tavern. She dropped all her stuff in her room. She was barely there for two minutes before Tom came to get her.

"Excuse me miss, but the Weaslys are here and they said they would take you to Dumbledore miss."

He led her down the stairs she turned the corner and ran into a large mob of people. Most of them had red hair. Except for two. One was a girl with bushy brown hair. The other was…

"James!"

Ew! A little cliffie. I only have one word to say REWEIW! And give me suggestions! I realize that's more then one word.


	4. Encounter?

Hi guys it's been a while. Thanks for all your reviews! No flames so far, and a bunch of nice people helping me out. Your all wonderful! As for pairings, this is my first story that had any sort of pairings in it. But I'm willing to give romance a shot with help. So the pairings I've decided is Buffy/Harry. Sorry all those who wanted Draco but this one is me fave so I guess to start out I'd better do the that I like the most.

Buffy looked at James with awe. What happened to him? He was as young as she was. Seventeen years old. What the heck was going on?

"James" she whispered again.

With all her might as a slayer she hurled herself at James. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. She hugged him a long time. Until the Weasly's pried her off of him.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" The big Weasly almost shouted. All Buffy could do was look at him. She turned her head back to James. It had been so long and so much had happened. She looked at him- wait something was different. His eyes were familiar. But they were defiantly not James's. Her heart sunk in her chest, almost to her toes. She dropped her eyes to the ground, embarrassed. She looked once again to the red-haired man.

"I'm extremely sorry." she whispered " I thought he was someone else."

The red-haired man looked at her and smiled. She smiled back, but inside she was scowling. HE was pitying her. She hated when people did that to her. She didn't their pity. The man began to speak.

"So you must be the girl who needs to get to Dumbledore. So tell me why do you want to get there, and why do you need to see him?"

"I'm sorry sir but I just have to see him. I need to talk to him."

"Ah I see well I guess I'm going to have to take you to him. I believe he is at Hogwarts now, getting ready for the start of term. Yes he should be there. The new term starts in a week, but I'll take you to him now. Hey you kids I'm going to take her to talk to Dumbledore. You know how to check in at the Leaky Cauldron. I'll be back soon I'm sure. You just stay here. Come on lets go- oh what was your name?"

"My names Buffy."

"Okay Buffy lets go. Bye everyone!"

Buffy gave the boy who resembled James one more glance, and then turned away. He had been looking at her. On her trip with the Weasly she must find out.

Hey I reposted this chapter so REVIEW! I COMMAND YOU! Sorry just need a little motivation.


	5. Meetings and Portkeys

He he…Hello all there! Alright I don't have an exscuse for not updating in like 2 years. What can I say? I was just a bit busy? Please forgive me if there is anyone still out there who is reading this story! I'll try to update more regularly I promise! But I'll need lots of encouragement…hint hint.

Harry glanced after the girl as she walked away. He watched the way her hips moved and her hair swished. She was pretty, he thought. Maybe he'd see her around at Hogwarts some time…

Buffy hurried to keep up with the man in front of her. She realized all his sons must have gotten their height from him and his strides were long. She almost had to use slayer strength to keep up!

"By the way, Buffy, my name is Arthur Weasly." Buffy immediately felt stupid because she had forgotten to ask! She had just followed a strange man!

**'So what?'** A voice inside her head whispered. **'Not like you couldn't take him. He looks like a pushover, despite his height.' **

'Who are you?'

**'I'm an old Egyptian princess who has been put inside your head! Now listen to me I command you! **

Buffy wondered at the stupidity of the "Egyptian princess."

'I'll listen to you when pigs fly. I'm a slayer, you don't get to just order me around!' Buffy yelled angrily at the intruder.

'**Awwww, but I thought we could be friends! I've been so alone all this time… I need someone to talk to! **

'No'

**'I'll do anything to stay around'**

'No.'

'**How cute was that James-look-alike? I'll help with him!'**

'No.'

**I can provide you with all the mental pictures you could ever want!**

'…….'

**Ah ha! The slayer has a crush!**

'No.'

Buffy didn't have any time to keep arguing as the Weasly started talking giving her directions.

"Ok Buffy, just put a finger on this tin can and it'll take you to Dumbledore ok?"

Buffy had forgotten about portkeys and the memory of what they were came flooding back.

"Is their a reason why you're laughing Buffy?"

Buffy thought about the laugh that would get back home with Xander and Willow. Tin cans that took you to places far away. They could laugh for hours on that…If they weren't stuffy old adults by now…

"No Mr. Weasly, I'm sorry." With that Buffy put a finger on the can and disappeared.


End file.
